Sur ma peau
by jesuisunange
Summary: Après le départ de Sherlock, John dépérit ... Histoire sombre mais happy end


**Mon regard qui se perd**

**Dans la brume un naufragé volontaire**

**Sous l'écume**

**J'ai traversé toutes mes nuits seul**

**ton sourire au fond de l'âme.**

Je vient de mangé, désormais je suis dans mon lit, enfin, dans le tient. Entouré de ton odeur comme si tu était là. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Alors je ferme les yeux et m'efforce de penser à toi, à tes manies qui me faisaient hurler de rage. Quand tu était encore là. Que je voudrais voir tes mimiques moqueuses, quand tu me traitais d'imbécile, quand tu semblais ne pas me voir.

**La mémoire a la mer**

**Je dérive comme un enfant sans repère**

**Je m'enivre a deviner ton étoile au ciel**

**Ton sourire au bord des larmes**

Peu à peu mes souvenirs disparaissent, alors je me lève, fait le tour de l'appartement et passe dans la cuisine où je vois encore tes expériences sur la table. Non je ne les ais pas enlevées. J'ai même interdis à Mme Hudson d'y touché et curieusement elle m'a obéis. Puis je passe dans la pièce à vivre, où mes yeux se pose sur le smiley jaune du mur, au dessus du canapé et que tu as troué. Enfin je me poste à ta place, près de la fenêtre, et regarde la nuit me demandant si tu est là, dans l'ombre où si tu est parmi les étoiles que j'aperçois entres les nuages. Car oui ils me font douter. Qui ? Mais tous le monde pardi ! Donovan, Anderson et même Lestrade que je m'efforce de ne pas écouter mais dont les paroles me blessent quand même. Alors, là, à ta place, je me laisse aller, je pleure tout en attrapant un morceau d'une tasse à toi, que j'ai cassé le jour de ta chute et je l'approche de mon bras, dont j'ai remonté la manche.

**Sur ma peau**

**j'ai signé mes promesses**

**Gravé à fleur de peau**

**Mes serments de jeunesses**

**Sur ma peau**

**Rien ne s'efface**

**Et même si tout passe**

**Je jure d'embrasser mes promesses**

**D'y laissé ma peau**

Je regarde mon bras où j'ai écrit tes initiales, d'une encre sanglante mais qui me rassure car cette douleur, bien que minime comparé a celle de t'avoir perdu, est bien réelle et me confirme que je suis bien vivant. Je vois mon sang couler lentement le long de mon bras, suivre le creux de mon poignet et enfin tomber du bout des doigts sur le sol d notre appartement. Je lève la tête car j'ai entendu quelque chose dans les escaliers et je voit la poignée de la porte tournée. Alors je ferme les yeux car je veux que ce soit toi, mais je sais que sa ne le sera pas car tu m'as abandonné.

**Le regard vers la terre**

**je veux vivre à l'horizon qui s'éclaire**

**je vais suivre**

**Enfin le courant des idées neuves**

**Que les vanité condamne**

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, des pas s'approcher de moi et enfin un souffle sur ma peau. C'est l'explosion, j'ai reconnu ton odeur, celle qui m'est la plus familière, vu que je dors dedans depuis presque trois ans. Je t'entend me dire d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne peut pas par peur que ce ne sois qu'un rêve. Je sens une main serrer très fortement la mienne et j'attends. Mais tu ne fais rien, tu attend que je sois près a affronter la vérité. Au bout de dix minutes je sert plus fermement ta main et ouvre doucement les yeux. Je te vois avec un air que je n'ai jamais vu sur ton visage. Une sorte d'inquiétude mêlée de honte et de peur. Maintenant je fond, je sens les larmes dégouliner, rejoignant le sang que j'ai verser pour toi et je plonge sur ton cou refusant de la lâcher. Finalement je me recule a regret et t'examine, tu as changé, tes cheveux sont plus long, tu as une petite cicatrice sur le sourcil droit et tu est plus maigre. J'essaie de capter ton regard et m'aperçois qu'il examine mon bras que je vient de mutiler. Je tente dans un dernier effort de le cacher derrière mon dos mais tu l'attrape avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce sois.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir. Tu m'as fait m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil et est aller cherché la trousse de secours. Tu avait nettoyé cette inscription sanglante et tu la regardait fixement ? Finalement tu demande :

_ c'est pour moi que tu as fait sa ?

_Non c'est les initiales du pape !, idiot

_d'accord, système d'autodéfense par sarcasme, c'est bien pour moi, mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'ai eu peur, parce que je ne voulait pas t'oublier, parce que je t'aime Sherlock !

_Et tous sa sans rougir, bravo John

_Ne te fout pas de ma gueule Sherlock » Menaça John

_Je ne me moque pas, je t'admire, pour exprimer ce que moi j'ai mis trois ans à découvrir

John restant figé, Sherlock s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du médecin. Ce dernier mis du temps a réagir mais finalement il s'agrippa à Sherlock et obligea celui-ci à prolonger le baiser pendant que Sherlock caressait tendrement la cicatrice encore rouge et sanguinolente de John.

**Sur ma peau**

**J'ai signé mes promesses**

**Gravé a fleur de mots**

**Mes serments de jeunesse**

**Sur ma peau**

**Rien ne s'efface**

**Et même si tout passe**

**Je jure d'embrasser mes promesses**

**Ou d'y laisser ma peau**


End file.
